1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus such as a jukebox or the like for selectively playing a plurality of discs enclosed in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, in an apparatus for selectively playing a plurality of discs enclosed therein which has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-180990, designated music programs to be played are consecutively received by the music program selecting operations such as key operations or the like, a disc including the designated music programs is selected from a plurality of discs provided in disc enclosing means and moved onto a turn table, a reading position of the designated music program recorded on the selected disc is searched, and the play of the designated music program is started. However, in the case where upon completion of the play of one designated music program, the disc including the next designated music program differs from the disc which is at present located on the turn table, the disc put on the turn table must be moved into the disc enclosing means and the disc including the next designated music program must be selected and moved onto the turn table. Consequently, there is a problem such that it takes a time until the play of the next designated music program is started after the play of one designated music program was finished.